Keeping You Safe, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: What made Ward lost it and ended up killing an innocent man instead of The Clairvoyant, in order to keep Skye safe?


**Hey**,... This was not what I wrote yesterday. That one was accidentally deleted by yours truly just before I posted it. Couldn't get the 8 pages, happy SkyeWard back. Sniff. Sniff.

BUT, this one crept into me and now I hope I don't do anything silly, so that I can share this with you all.

Thank you to **neeeealll, missjulseyb, Katsu100, ashes and cinders, nathy faithy, cherry girl xxx, Barbra4317, SveaR, plainmnmemy, gymkidz2000, CaskettOlicityJeca, ShadowJaySmith, AliceMcNerney, Horherrp, Kaylee, Winter, Alyce, MythStar Black Dragon, Salkri Kachemench, silentpixiee, Rikusprincess30, Ibooklover11, gaby47, nochance, AlmostSweaterWeather, 4everallways, arinhel melleide, Guests and Everyone **for reading.

Disclaimer : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

Summary : Why Ward did what he did to safe Skye.

xox

"Let's just get this over with."

Skye stood still in front of Ward as he pointed a gun at her.

"Just do it, Ward."

Skye took a step towards him. Ward took half a step back.

"This is how it's meant to be."

"No - " Ward whispered under his breath.

Skye took another step towards him.

"Skye. Don't - "

Skye took another step. She was close enough to grab his hand, rolled into him, twist his thumb and palm the barrel. Just like he taught her, those months back.

Instead, she walked right up to the gun, gently grasped his wrist and leaned against the barrel. She aimed it right at her heart. Her eyes never leaving his.

There was a whole range of emotions that played in Ward's eyes behind the unshed tears. There was denial, regret, fear, sadness, despair and loyalty. But the love that plead for her to stop him from finishing his duty was overwhelming.

"Finish it Ward. Finish what you are meant to do."

"No." He breathed as his tears trailed down his cheeks.

"You know what they'll do to you if you don't."

Ward pulled his hand away but Skye held on tight to his wrist and pulled him towards her, pressing the barrel of the gun into her.

"I won't let them do that to you," Skye told him in her sultry whisper. "I love you too much."

Ward clenched his eyes tight and tried to pull his hand off hers. But her wouldn't let him.

"Skye," he hissed as tears continued to run down his face, "Don't. Please. I beg you."

"They won't let us both out of here alive Ward, if you don't take my life. I won't let them take yours if, I can save it."

"No!" Ward tried to pull his hand away but Skye clung on to him and refuse to let him move even a fraction of an inch. "Skye no! Please don't make me do this. I beg you. Please..."

"I won't let them control you anymore," Skye told him tersely. "I would rather end my life by your hand than any others if it means you will be set free from Hydra. Free from the Clairvoyant."

"No!"

"I'll always love you, Robot."

Skye whispered before she squeezed his finger on the trigger and went limped in his arms.

Xox

"SKYE!"

Ward startled from his nightmare, jerked his back from the chair that he was sitting on. Looking around while breathing deeply, he noticed that he was on the Bus. A game of Battleship was propped on the table and packets of snacks were piled next to it. Realizing that he had fallen asleep and was disturbed by the recurring nightmare of Skye taking her own life with him holding the gun, again, Ward slammed his back against the seat and shut his eyes tight to clear the vivid vision.

His nightmare occurred so frequent that he was afraid to sleep. A little part of him died seeing her die at his hands, every time. He was afraid to even close his eyes for a nap even, fearing that the image will appear again. He was correct with his assumption.

Ward and Skye were having a game of Battleship when she commented that she was going to make them some coffee. She teased him about looking like a panda bear with dark circles under his eyes against his pale complexion. While waiting for her, he closed his eyes and he was bombarded by the terrifying dream again.

"I take back what I sad about you being a patient SO," Skye appeared next to him with two mugs of coffee in her hands. "I had to remake yours because I added too much sugar and you know how grouchy you get if you don't get your coffee right. Here," she handed him his mug and settled herself on the seat opposite him. "No need to yell at me for being a little late. Blame your picky taste buds not me."

"What?" Skye asked when she noticed him staring at her. "What up?"

Ward's eyes kept his gaze on her and the mug that was in his hand began to shake.

"Hey, hey," Skye reached across and took his mug off his hand. She then grabbed his hands and shook it to get his attention. "Ward, what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them. His stare on her was penetrating.

"Robot, you are starting to scare me. You stop what you are doing or I'm going to smack you up-side-up with this Battleship board."

At his continued stare, Skye clapped her hand soundly in front of his face. It seemed to bring him out of his trance.

"Skye?"

"No. It's Barney the Purple Dinosaur." Skye slapped his knee and sat back as she rolled her eyes. "Yes. It's me. Skye, your obedient and compliant Rookie."

Ward rubbed his face with his hands. The sight of Skye sitting across him was all that he asked for.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he pushed his hair back and reached for his coffee.

"Nuh-uh! Something is definitely wrong. You didn't even blink when I called myself obedient and compliant." Skye studied her SO before commenting, "You haven't been sleeping have you?"

Ward remained quiet and sipped his coffee.

"Bad dream?"

Ward lifted his eyes to her but remained silent.

"Okay," Skye dragged the word in an exaggerated sigh. Skye saw his frown and nodded as she picked up the empty snack packets. "I'm not the right person to talk to. I get it." She shrugged as she picked her mug off the table and stood. "Just do me a favour and talk to someone, Ok?"

Her sad and dejected facade caused Ward to reached out an grasped her wrist as she walked beside him. He decided to tell her everything that he was keeping inside. His deep secret and his nightmare of her dying.

"Skye - "

"Briefing Room in 5." Agent Coulson's voice came through the intercom.

Ward would have continued with his intention of explaining everything to her or at least tell her that he wanted to take up on her offer to talk. But May sailed across the lounge and tossed them a terse, "Briefing. Now."

xox

Ward walked Skye to the van, despite him ordering a guard to stay 6 feet from her with his weapon armed at all time. He had stayed back to make sure his Rookie is secured in the vehicle before following Coulson, May, Fitz, Garrett and the rest of the assault team into the building to capture DeathLok.

"You know I'm ready," his Rookie insisted as he was about to close the vehicle door on her unhappy face.

"I know," he said. "But I need you to be in here."

"But - "

"I need to keep you safe, Skye."

Ward told her gently with a small smile as he tenderly pinched her chin a few seconds before he closed her door.

xox

Ward glanced at Skye as he was escorted to a van. He smiled with relief at seeing safe.

He didn't regret going against Coulson's orders to capture instead of kill.

Ward was glad that he had killed The Clairvoyant.

Now his Rookie, is safe.

Maybe the nightmare will finally leave him.

**THE END**

Share your thoughts?


End file.
